yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Maju
The Maju cards are three Variable ATK monsters released in Dark Crisis and Invasion of Chaos. They are all Fiend-Type and include "Maju" in their names. The first Majus, "Maju Garzett" and "Great Maju Garzett" share the DARK Attribute and were both released in Dark Crisis, the former being initially Short Print while the latter was Rare, although they were reprinted as Commons in Dark Revelation 1. Their ATK is based on the original ATK of the monster(s) Tributed to Normal Summon them. "Great Maju Garzett" is superior, as it is easier to Summon and will always have more ATK than "Maju Garzett", assuming you Tribute the strongest possible monster. The only exception to this would be when all of your monsters have the same original ATK, in which case, either of them will have the same ATK. Also, "Great Maju Garzett" can be searched by "Sangan", but "Maju Garzett" cannot because it has "?" ATK. "Gren Maju Da Eiza" was released in the next Booster Pack, Invasion of Chaos, as Common. Its ATK and DEF are based on the number of both player's cards that are removed from play. It works better as a beatstick in Decks centered around removing from play, late in the Duel. Being Level 3 FIRE means it can benefit from FIRE-related cards that remove cards from play, like "Firewall", "Soul of Fire", "Inferno", "Spirit of Flames" and "Infernal Flame Emperor"; while it is also compatible with "Gravity Bind" and "Level Limit - Area B", being able to attack while most opponent's attacks remain locked. Some consider them to be designed off the Egyptian God Cards: * "Gren Maju Da Eiza" - Resembles "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and has a similar ATK-increasing effect. * "Maju Garzett" - Looks like "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from one side and "Obelisk the Tormentor" on the other. Its ATK-increasing effect is similar to that of Ra. * "Great Maju Garzett" - Its appearance is similar to "Obelisk the Tormentor". Playing Style "Gren Maju Da Eiza" works in most decks that remove from play cards. "Great Maju Garzett" and "Maju Garzett" need easily-Summoned high ATK monsters so they can be used at their full potential. DARK monsters with 0 DEF are the most useful, since they can be recycled using "Recurring Nightmare", which can also return the Majus to the hand. Goblins and "Giant Orc" suggest "Skill Drain", but it completely cripples the Majus, so an alternative is "Final Attack Orders", which has the bonus of ensuring Battle Damage against face-down Defense Position monsters. "Forbidden Chalice" won't affect all your monsters like "Skill Drain", can negate the negative effect of your low Level monsters, or give them the extra ATK they might need. "Dark Ruler Ha Des" aids other Fiends by negating the effects of monsters they destroy. Too many high-Level monsters can be dead draws, a problem than can be solved with "Soul Exchange" and "Brain Control". "Grave Squirmer", may be useless for the Majus, but can destroy troublesome cards or be Tributed for another monster, and is an extra target for "Recurring Nightmare"; however, avoid using it with an active "Final Attack Orders". "Battle Mania" forces your opponent to attack an overpowered "Great Maju Garzett", and "Megamorph" can help OTK the opponent. "Vanity's Fiend" and "Royal Oppression" ensure your opponent is in the same situation as you. "Dark Necrofear", although collides with the last two, is a staple in Decks with lots of Fiends, and can be Tributed right away to bring a 4400 ATK "Great Maju Garzett". "Ojama Trio" works with "Battle Mania" and/or "Final Attack Orders". Counter Traps or Virus cards can either protect your monsters or give them another use if they are about to be destroyed anyway. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Great Maju Garzett * Maju Garzett * Giant Orc * Goblin Attack Force * Goblin Elite Attack Force * Mist Archfiend (better if using "Forbidden Chalice") * Mad Archfiend * The End of Anubis * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Dark Necrofear * Vanity's Fiend * Grave Squirmer * Chainsaw Insect (optional) * Power Invader (With Ojama Trio) * Giant Kozaky (optional) * Beast King Barbaros (optional) * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür (optional) Spell Cards * Recurring Nightmare * Soul Exchange * Megamorph * Forbidden Chalice * Double Summon * Allure of Darkness Trap Cards * Battle Mania * Ojama Trio * Final Attack Orders * Overwhelm (only if using "Maju Garzett") * Royal Oppression * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus (better combined with "Forbidden Chalice" to reach 2500 ATK) * Ultimate Offering (to summon another on your turn or your opponent's battle phase) * Power Frame (optional) * Skilled Successor (optional) * TorrentIal Tribute (only with Starlight Road) * Starlight Road Synchro Monsters *Stardust Dragon (only if Starlight Road and Maju Garzett Category: Archetypes